Lady Ebony
"Good evening, patrons of the arts. I invite, nay, implore you to sit back in your chair, let the boundaries and precepts of reality fade away momentarily, and lose yourself in my music without worrying about finding your way out." Lady Ebony is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user Todd Ingram. Lady Ebony is a Blooper, and she is a pianist who plays for the threatrical cabaret Twigfeld's Cornucopia. Her name is based off the wood "ebony" of which the black keys of a piano are made. Humor Profile *40% Logos **+ Order, Reasoning, **- Superiority Complex, Condescension *40% Ardent **+ Love, Zeal **- Irritation *20% Vision (in a Note Capsule) **+ Focus, Creativity, Artistry ** ** Her music causes artistic aspiration in those that hear it. 'Distinguishing Features' *Faded purple skin. *Gold, dangly earrings *White and black tentacle gloves, to look like the keys of a piano *Heart-shaped eye mask *Head shaped like a top-down view of a piano Personality/Backstory While all the performers in Twigfeld's Cornucopia are talented and enjoy performing, many say that only Lady Ebony could be classified as an 'artist'. She takes her music incredibly seriously, and is incredibly formal with her presentation. She does away with the flashy lights and sets that other performers use, instead asking for nothing but a bare stage, a single spotlight from above, and a jar of coral atop her prized Steinwave piano. When it is her time to shine, she gives the audience a simple introduction, if anything, and sits down to play. The tips of her tentacles glide over piano, effortlessly depressing keys and producing notes as easy as anyone else would breathe. Critics and viewers have noted that Lady Ebony's music has an almost eerie inspirational quality. When listened to, surroundings seem to temporarily melt away, and the listener becomes engrossed in thoughts of art and creation. Patrons have gone home to sculpt statues or write poems after hearing Lady Ebony at the keys. She is aware of this effect, and is very pleased with it. According to her, the greatest dignity one can achieve in life is being an artist. There's something about art that is methodical and yet spontaneous, and she is deeply in love with it. Unfortunately, Lady Ebony has a disdain for other types of performing. Though she'd never be the type to take action about it, she disapproves of her co-stars' acts, deeming them crass and uncivilized. She says she doesn't judge them personally because of it, but no one can deny that she is very condescending. She'll provide help if asked for it during rehearsals and whatnot, but not before making a subtle comment on the lack of artistry she is surrounded by to the person who asked her. Part of the reason why she left the coral reef where she lived all her life to perform in the Cornucopia was to provide it with the class and dignity it so desperately needed, and that it now has because of her presence. Relationships Coming soon! ~Todd Category:Fan Characters Category:Twigfeld's Cornucopia